Lost
by Tioko
Summary: Kai lost the thing he never thought he had...


Lost.

Tio was walking down the street. She had absolutely nothing to do. Suddenly she saw boys beyblading in the street. "Oh man, you beat me again, Kai." - "When will you ever learn, Tyson, you can't beat me. I am stronger. You and your Dragoon are no match for me." At the other end of the street two other boys were also beyblading. "You ready, Max?" - "Bring it on, Ray!" "Let it rip!"

Ray attacked, but his attacks made no effect. "You see, Ray? Your attacks can't break my defence!" "Oh yeah? We'll see that."

"Hey, guys!" - they all turned around at her voice. Tio looked at them. Max was a cheerful boy with blonde hair, and had an amazing smile. Ray was a rather tall boy, with black hair, and a bandana with an "ying-yang" sign tied around his forehead. His eyes were yellow, and reminded Tio of opals. Tyson... Nothing interesting. And Kai... He was totally handsome. He seemed somewhat familliar...

"So, whatcha want?" - asked Tyson. Tio snapped out of her thoughts. "I saw you beyblading. How 'bout a match?" "Heh. You're a girl. I don't fight girls." "I wasn't speaking about you. I was speaking about Kai."

Kai replied: "Hm. I don't think so. I don't want to waste my time on you." "I understand. You're no match for me. But, I want to fight you to see how good can one be in beyblading. I want to know what I can attain."

Kai thought: _"That's something new." _ "Fine, I'll battle you."

"Three, two, one. Let it rip!"

Kai said: "This would be a quick victory. Dranzer, attack!" "Not so fast. Keriana, fireshield!" Tio's beyblade was surrounded by a wall of flames. Kai's beyblade simply bounced off. "Not so bad for an amateur." "Wait until you see this. Keriana, Tidal wave!" A wave of blue energy flowed on Kai's beyblade, almost knocking it out of the dish. _"Interesting. She's got more than just a bit beast."_ "Dranzer, fire hurracane!" The fire hurracane arose, and the blue energy vanished. "So?" "You haven't seen the end of me. Keriana, Ice cage!" Six icicles fell from out of nowhere, landed on the edges of Kai's beyblade, stopping it. "So? How am I doing, Kai? Kai?"

Tio looked around, and saw that Kai was gone, and so was his beyblade. _"Strange." _"Wow, girl! You were awsome!"- said Tyson- "What's your name, anyway?" - "Tio. I'm sorry, I gotta go. Au revoir!" She slowly walked away.

"You know what?"- said Max. "What?" - "She reminds me of Kai somehow."- "No way. But.. maybe you're right."

Kai was sitting in a dark room, thinking. How could that girl beat him? But, strange... He didn't feel like a loser. "That girl is really strange. Why is she bothering me?" He thought about her a little. Why did she seem so familliar? Her long dark-turquoise hair... Crystal-blue eyes... Her smile... Suddenly an image came up in his mind.

He saw a little boy, looking much like himself... Wait a sec, it _was _himself! He was playing with that girl. They were laughing. Everything was sunny and full of hapiness...

"But this isn't true. I was raised in the Biovolt corporation. How could I know that girl?" A name came up in his mind _"Tio..."_

Suddenly he jumped onto his feet. "Oh no, something happened!"

There was a huge crowd was standing near the road. "There was a crash... A girl died." Kai made his way through the crowd. There was that girl he battled today. A policeman asked: "Kai Hiwatari?" "Yes, it's me." "We found a letter. It's for you." The policeman handed Kai an envelope. "To Kai Hiwatari." _"Why would that girl write to me?" _"Thank you, officer. I'll go now." "Wait, sir. Aren't you related? You look much alike." "No, no. I don't think so." "Oh well. Good night, sir." The policeman was right. It was already late.

Kai came back to his room. He opened the letter.

_Dear Kai,_

_First I want to tell you something. _

_You know, even a genetically created child needs a mother to keep him alive. _

"How did she know it?"- thought Kai. - "And what does she mean by 'needs a mother'?"

_One day my mother brought me a little brother. She explained that he wasn't exactly her child. But I didn't care. _

_We lived together for 4 years. Mom, my brother and me. Then some evil people came to take him away. When my mother tried to stop them, they killed her. I was left alive. "One day,"- I swore - "I'll find my brother". _

_Two years later I met a magican. Weird, huh? He said he would grant my wish. I said: "I want to see my brother again." "Fine, but you will die the day you meet him." I agreed._

_Today I saw you. I battled you. I couldn't find out, why I wanted to. I was thinking about you for all that day. And then it hit me._

_You are my brother, Kai._

_I found you. I've seen you. Now I'm going to die._

"Oh no..."

_Thank you, Kai, for letting me win. I've achieved the greatest victory in my life. I found you. Despite all of those bad guys from "Biovolt". _

_I'll die happy._

_Tio Hiwatari_

_P.S. There is a present for you in the envelope. Keep it and remember me._

Kai dropped the letter. He was totally shocked. He had a family. He had a sister.

And they took it all away.

Kai felt very angry. "I've lost the thing I never thought I have. They all gonna pay."

Something fell out of the envelope. It was a ring. It was made of haematite, black mineral that looks like metal. Kai picked it up. There was a carving on it. _Tio Kai. _Kai put the ring on his right hand.

He looked through the window. The sky was full of stars. Kai heard somewhere, that when someone dies, a stars falls from the sky. He said with tears in his eyes: "Thank you, Tio. Sister."

Kai began to cry.


End file.
